


Täydellinen tasapaino

by mimamu



Series: Galaktisia suudelmia [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Ahch-To, F/M, First Kiss, Jedi Temple, One Shot, Shirtless Kylo Ren, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Force
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Kylon kädet tukeutuivat kiven pintaan Reyn molemmin puolin. Miehen paljas rinta kohoili, mutta vaikka heidän kasvonsa lähes koskettivat toisiaan, ei Rey tuntenut hengitystä ihollaan."





	Täydellinen tasapaino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215363) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu). 



Ahch-To, Rey ajatteli maatessaan karulla kivipedilllään muinaisen jeditemppelin raunioissa. Pienestä ikkuna-aukosta siivilöityi punertava valonsäde laskevan kaksoisauringon leiskuessa horisontissa. Mikä eristäytynyt maailma tämä meren hallitsema planeetta olikaan! Täydellinen piilopaikka jollekulle, joka halusi kadota – kuten mestari Luke Skywalker.

Rey käänsi kylkeä, vaikka tiesi, ettei kivipaadella voinut mitenkään löytää mukavaa asentoa. Miksei hän vain luovuttanut ja viettänyt yötään Millennium Falconilla? Jopa Chewbaccasta oli enemmän juttuseuraa kuin äreästä vanhasta jedimestarista. Rey oli kuvitellut mestari Skywalkerin vastaanottavan vanhan valomiekkansa ilosta kyynelehtien, syleilevän sanansaattajaa ja kiiruhtavan hänen mukaansa. Sen sijaan he vain tärväsivät aikaa. Hiekka Vastarinnan tiimalasissa kävi vähiin samaan aikaan kun Ensimmäinen ritarikunta vahvistui entisestään.

Rey huokaisi ja puristi kenraali Leia Organan antamaa jäljitintä nyrkissään. Laite oli hänen ainut yhteytensä Vastarintaan ja Finniin. Ajatus Finnin hymystä sai Reyn unohtamaan hämärtyvän illan viileyden.

"Rey."

Rey kavahti istualleen. Kun tämä oli tapahtunut ensimmäisen kerran, hän oli kauhistunut. Nyt hän oli tottunut tapaan, jolla Kylo Renin mieli ajoittain hipoi hänen omaansa. Kumpikaan ei varsinaisesti avannut yhteyttä, se vain syntyi. Tai ainakin Rey oletti Kylon mieluummin valitsevan ajankohdan, jolloin hän oli täysissä pukeissa. Reyn edessä seisova nuori mies oli ilman paitaa, pelkkiin housuihin ja raskaisiin saappaisiin sonnustautuneena.

"Ben", Rey vastasi pitäen katseensa tiukasti kalpeissa kasvoissa, joita ikävännäköinen arpi rumensi. "Haavasi on paranemaan päin."

Todellisuudessa he olivat tietenkin valovuosien päässä toisistaan. Mies oli pelkkä kuvajainen. Rey uskoi voivansa halutessaan katkaista yhteyden, ja mestari Skywalker olisi varmasti neuvonut häntä tekemään niin. Mutta toisin kuin vanha jedimestari väitti, Kylo Ren ei ollut täysin menetetty pimeälle puolelle. Rey aisti, että Ben Solo oli yhä olemassa.

"Oletko viihtynyt Skywalkerin seurassa?" Tumma ääni kaikui Reyn mielessä samalla kun kuvajaisen huulet muodostivat sanoja. Rey yritti peittää kasvavan turhautumisen, jota jedimestarin ristiriitainen käytös hänessä synnytti. Kylon toinen suupieli kaartui ilottomasti. "Niin ajattelinkin."  
"Mestari Skywalker opettaa minua", Rey sanoi epävarmana siitä, kumpaa hän yritti vakuutella: itseään vai vastustajaansa. Olivathan he keskustelleet valosta ja pimeydestä; lämmöstä ja kylmyydestä; syntymästä ja kuolemasta. Kaiken tuli pysyä tasapainossa, mutta miten se muka auttaisi Vastarintaa?  
"Opettaa?" Kylo pärskähti. "Opettaa, miten piiloutua silloin kun ystäväsi tarvitsevat sinua eniten?"

Reyn katse harhautui leveisiin harteisiin, vahvoihin käsivarsiin, litteään vatsaan... Kylo otti äänettömän askeleen eteenpäin. Kun hän istuutui Reyn viereen, housujen kangas ei kahahtanut.

"Se, mitä todellisuudessa etsit, on vanhempasi", Kylo sanoi. "Ajattele. Jospa Luke Skywalker jollain ihmeellisellä tavalla olisikin isäsi. Mitä se tekisi meistä?"

Serkkuja, Rey ajatteli, ei suinkaan ensimmäistä kertaa.

Kylon nojautuessa eteenpäin Rey nojautui taaksepäin. Kuvajainen näytti uskottavalta, mutta mitä lähemmäksi hahmo tuli, sitä selvemmäksi kävi, ettei kaikki ollut kuten piti. Rey oli taistellut todellista Kylo Reniä vastaan. Kun heidän valomiekkansa olivat lukkiutuneet toisiinsa, Rey oli haistanut nuoren miehen hien tuoksun. Muisto salpasi hänen henkensä tavalla, jota Finnin ajatteleminen ei ollut koskaan saanut aikaan.

"Vai toivotko yhä, että Han Solo olisi isäsi?"

Kylon tiivis tuijotus ei kohdistunut enää Reyn silmiin. Sen sijaan mies ahmi katseellaan Reyn vartaloa. Hän nojautui yhä edemmäs niin että Reyn oli käytävä lähes makuulleen välttääkseen kosketuksen. Kylon kädet tukeutuivat kiven pintaan Reyn molemmin puolin. Miehen paljas rinta kohoili, mutta vaikka heidän kasvonsa lähes koskettivat toisiaan, ei Rey tuntenut hengitystä ihollaan.

Kylo hymähti. "Se olisi jopa todennäköistä. Han Solo oli mies, joka ei tyytynyt edes prinsessaan ja puoleen valtakuntaan. Galaksin täytyy olla puolillaan hänen äpäröitään."  
"Tämä ei..." Rey aloitti. Ajatus siitä, että he olisivat sisarukset, sai hänen vatsansa muljahtamaan. "Tämä ei ole oikein."  
Kylon huulet kaartuivat hymyntapaiseen. "Isäni kertoi minulle kerran jotain yllättävää enostani. Luke Skywalker on suudellut sisartaan."

Rey ei tiennyt, kumpi heistä oli kurottautunut eteenpäin. Sillä ei ollut merkitystä. Hetken tasapaino oli täydellinen.


End file.
